1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver for rolled strip including a first roll which is mounted so as to be essentially stationary and a second roll which is adjustable relative to the first roll. The second roll is supported in a swivel frame which is adjustable by means of a pressure medium cylinder. The swivel frame is composed of two oppositely located links which are connected in the area of their common swivelling axis by a base which is supported on both sides thereof in the driver frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drivers of the above-described type have a base which rigidly connects the links to one another. In order to be able to influence the characteristic curve of the tensile force exerted by driving, the rolls have been mounted in chocks which are constructed so as to be adjustable by applying a force. Adjustably constructed stops have also already been provided for limiting the movement of the links. However, the adjusting units required for this purpose are very cumbersome because they are subjected to high bearing forces and the adjusting devices which may be desired for the bearing forces have to be constructed accordingly. The complicated construction and the necessary rigid configuration do not permit an automatic regulation which is frequently desired.